Visita
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Un día antes del secuestro de Takada, Mello hace una visita a alguien muy importante para él.


**Titulo:** Visita

**Genero:** General

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis:** Un día antes del secuestro de Takada, Mello hace una visita a alguien muy importante para él.

ººººº

La cruz dorada, balanceándose al ritmo de los pasos de su poseedor, reflejaba débilmente la luz igualmente dorada del amanecer. El sitio estaba completamente silencioso, mas el chillido de un pájaro en la lejanía era traído por el la ligera brisa, algo fría por la cercanía del invierno.

Sonrió por esa soledad, no quería que la torpe sombra de otro ser humano le molestara en este momento tan especial, aun cuando le había ofrecido a Matt que lo acompañara, se sentía bien de caminar solo a esas horas de la mañana por ese camino de piedras blancas. Una sensación nostálgica le embargo, el blanco de su camiseta, como el pálido blanco de su piel, contrastando con su pelo color ébano. Sabía muy bien que lo echaba de menos, pero no quería pensar mucho en eso.

El sonido de sus zapatos contra la piedra se detuvo, frente a una tumba en especial. Las piedras eran rojizas y lisas a la vista, pero si se pasara la mano quedaría la marca por la fina capa de polvo, que no había sido limpiado. Y la gran cruz dorada había perdido parte de su brillo original, a causa del la inclemencia del clima.

Pero esas cosas no importaban, lo que importaba era a quien pertenecía. Se pregunto si alguna otra persona que hubiera pasado frente a ella se habría preguntado quien descansaba allí, se dijo que lo más probable fuera que no, a nadie le importaba una tumba que no tenia nombre. Ese pensamiento le lleno de una furia y una indignación tal, que en una ocasión normal habría tomado el objeto mas cercano y lo hubiera golpeado contra el suelo hasta hacerlo mil pedazos, pero esta vez se contuvo y se mordió el labio, dejando una marca roja en ellos. No perdería la calma frente a él.

Se quedo de pie, sin sentir el paso del tiempo, como si el mundo se hubiese detenido. Bajo levemente la cabeza y con paso lento, respetuoso, piso el césped que rodeaba a la tumba, depositando cuidadosamente la rosa que cargaba en la mano desde que llegara. Era una rosa negra, las rosas rojas le parecían demasiado comunes y ordinarias para una persona tan importante como lo fue él.

Se volvió sobre sus pasos. Se imagino como había sido la última vez que lo vio, que fue cuando tenía catorce, pocos meses antes del caso Kira. Sonrió a la imagen, le traía una calidez al espíritu, y se le hizo más fácil el poder hablar.

-… ya tanto tiempo paso desde que nos vimos… L…tenia ganas de verte una vez mas, ¿sabes? Claro que lo sabes, en cada ocasión que aparecías por el orfanato yo me lanzaba sobre ti y no te soltaba, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Y tú siempre me acariciabas la cabeza, tratando de disculparte con ese gesto. Debes saber también que Near y yo estamos tras Kira, como siempre, compitiendo por ver quien ganara esta vez. Se que hice cosas terribles con tal de estar primero, pero se que tu no me lo reprocharías, ya que cuando se trata de ganar, a ti te valía tanto jugar limpio como sucio, como dijiste en esa ocasión en Wammy's House… Tengo un plan L, secuestrare a Takada, mañana en la noche, Matt esta de mi lado… para serte sincero, tengo algo de miedo, pero no voy retroceder, si lo hiciera seria como darme por vencido frente a Near y, peor aun, frente a Kira. Yo nunca retrocederé, porque muy pronto Kira caerá como el bastardo que es, tenlo por seguro, L. Si no lo logro yo… esto me es muy difícil de decir… si no lo logro yo, al menos espero que ese estupido de Near no lo eche a perder todo!... aunque no creo que lo haga, es tan endemoniadamente perfeccionista, no se le escapa ningún detalle… Kira caerá muy pronto, y tu, a donde sea que estés, lo veras, se que lo harás. Adiós L, el mejor detective del mundo, como tu nunca otro habrá…

Mello se despidió, bajando la cabeza, de la tumba sin nombre de L. Se volteo sin mirar atrás, con un leve corriente de aire revolviendo sus rubios cabellos, le pareció como si el espíritu del que fue su héroe quisiera acariciarle la cabeza, como solía hacer cuando era un niño. Se detuvo, disfrutando así de la caricia, para luego seguir caminado con la vista al frente.

En alguna parte, una pálida mano levantaba una rosa negra a la vez que una sonrisa de ternura nacía en su rostro.

Owari

Un pequeño momento de Mello y L, cada vez que lo releo me gusta mas.

La tumba de L es de piedra roja con una cruz dorada en vez de lapida, lo vi en esos cortes especiales que hicieron, en YouTube.

Y como ya saben, es 31 de Octubre. Este es mi regalo para L, uno de los mejores personajes que hayan existido L no esta muerto, porque ahora vive en los corazones de todos los que lo amamos.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños L! ¡Y Feliz Hallowen también!


End file.
